KisaIta
by Yue Fetelia
Summary: Just a random fic between Kisame and Itachi. Kisa's seme, Ita's uke. Chapter two will have more stuff. read and review. Let me know if you want ch. 2.


Kisa/Ita

By: Ket Doregu

Kisame sighed and turned around, covering his eyes as he closed them. Once he had done so, Itachi came out of the bathroom. Towel in hand, he dried his long hair.

"Thank you Kisa-kun…" He mumbled, standing still for a moment.

Kisame knew better than to turn around when Itachi was like this. The Uchiha would run, and if Kisa caught him, Itachi would do as much damage as he could to get away. Kisame had a few scars from when he had to learn that lesson the hard way.

Itachi fought from instinct. He had a horrendous past. One of his relatives, Kisame didn't know which one, had molested the poor Uchiha entirely too many times……For years, again info was withheld, Itachi had survived it, and received scars from it. Kisame had seen a few when he had peeked in the mirror as Itachi came out of the shower.

"You can look now…I'm dressed." Itachi's voice scattered his thoughts. "I'm going to make dinner. What would you like?"

Kisame drew a blank. Itachi gave him a slight smile.

"Sushi sound good? I bought some fish in the market today. I was hoping to use it before it went bad…" He stood in the doorway, one hand on the jamb. Kisa nodded. Fish sounded delightful. The fish-man sat on the bed and absently ran his palm over the black marks on his cheeks.

Where was he? Oh yeah…As far as Kisa could tell, Itachi had too many scars in too many places. His back was the worst one though. Long, thin ones, almost like those from a whip (like a cat o' nine tails, maybe?) were scattered everywhere.

Kisame never asked him why they were there, and he doubted that he ever would. He doubted that the Uchiha would be happy if he questioned him.

A year (or was it two?) back, Itachi had showed up at Kisa's front door in the dead of night. He kept ringing the doorbell to wake Kisa, and then asked him if he could stay when Kisa opened the door. Kisame never spoke, but waved him in, showed him to a room, gave him a spare blanket, then went back to his own bed.

"Sushi's done. Come and eat." Once more, Itachi's voice broke his train of thought.

"Be there in a sec." He replied, then stood up and stretched his stiff muscles. After he had done so, he ventured into the kitchen to smell the sushi on the table and see Itachi in a seat.

"Thank you." He mumbled, sitting down in the opposite seat.

"Do you need anything to drink?" Itachi questioned. Kisame picked up a roll and ate it in one bite.

"Sake would be nice." He smiled, showing his pointed teeth. "Please." He added as an afterthought. Itachi knew where everything was. "And one for yourself if you like." He called a little louder so Itachi could hear him.

The sharky-man heard a quiet bump, then the sound of two glasses clinking together, another bump (or was that one a thud?), the fridge door open, then close a few seconds later. He smiled lightly again as Itachi came back in holding the sake.

"Thank you…" Ita mumbled as Kisa took the sake and glasses and set them on the table. Itachi turned a light shade of red as Kisa gestured to the other seat.

"Sit down and eat." Kisa encouraged, putting one roll in the center of Ita's plate, "You're skin and bones."

"I'm not hungry……" Ita mumbled, lowering his head a little as he remained standing and poured the sake.

"Sit and eat, or I'll make you sit and eat." Kisame looked like he meant it. Ita whined softly and sat down. The roll smelled nice. Fresh fish, avocado, celery, sticky rice, even the seaweed it was wrapped in smelled good. His stomach growled. He hadn't eaten in a while. He picked up the roll and took a bite. So delicious… Before he knew it, he had finished the roll. Kisame smiled and placed two more on his plate.

"Keep eating." Itachi complied, taking a bite of one of them, sipping some sake. His stomach felt warm when he drank the sake, so he drank some more. Kisame smiled at him, so he took another bite of the roll. He always did like pleasing Kisa-sama…Whoa. Where did the sama come from? Up to that point, Kisa had always been Kisa-kun. Ah well. He liked the sound of Kisa-sama. Sama. Sa-ma. Saa-ma. Sa-maa. He rolled the word around in his head a little.

"Itachi? You alright?" Ita looked up.

"I'm fine Kisa-sama." Ita turned bright red.

"Sama?" Kisa asked, raising one eyebrow. A smile broke out over his face as Ita turned even redder and lowered his head. "I don't mind…I'm just used to you saying 'kun' all the time." Kisame resisted the urge to hug the blushing boy. Itachi took a sip of sake to try and steel his nerves. Since he enjoyed the flavor, he took a somewhat larger gulp. Kisa watched him as he did it, and smiled. If he got the youth drunk enough, he could maybe get some secrets out of him…

"Your cup's empty…" Kisa pointed out. "Do you want any more?" Kisa shook the bottle a little.

Itachi swallowed thickly. "S-sure……" The thoughts in his head were bad enough, and sake really wouldn't help. But he didn't care right now. He could very well enjoy it while it lasted. Maybe he could get Kisame to help him out with the one little problem he had since he was fourteen...

Kisame smiled as he refilled the glass with the clear liquid. His own glass sat forgotten. Ita smiled, a rosy color starting to appear on his cheeks. (Uh-oh. Rosy cheeks = drunk.) He took a drink of the sake and smiled. Kisame smiled as well.

"The sushi's really good. You're a great chef." Kisa commented, taking a slight sip of his own sake. He didn't need to drink too much. Just enough to fool Itachi. Speaking of the boy… Itachi's smile grew, and a small hiccup escaped him, making him giggle.

"What's so funny?" Kisa questioned. The black haired boy shook his head, smiling more.

"Nothing…" He started to snicker again, but tried to keep it covered. His face turned redder when he looked at Kisa and started to laugh harder.

"What is making you laugh so hard?" Kisa asked again, his voice sounding a lot more serious. Ita held up one finger, still snickering. He took a couple of deep breaths and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"I just pictured you in *giggle* a French maid's outfit…" He smiled, his lip wiggling as he tried his hardest to not laugh at the picture. Kisame could get the picture in his head, but instead of himself, he pictured Itachi in the outfit. He smirked as it got dirtier, imagining Itachi mewling softly as he spread his legs over Kisame's lap, pressing downwards to try and gain some sort of friction. His mouth nipped at Kisa's neck as he mewled again, his groin pressing even harder to Kisame's.

"Kisa-sama? Hello? What are you thinking about?" 'Tachi waved a hand in front of the shark-cum-man. Kisa twitched as his mind jerked out of the gutter.

"What did you say? I zoned a little…" Kisa smiled sheepishly, one hand laying palm up on the table. Itachi smiled back and put his head on his closed hand, staring adoringly at Kisame.

"I just asked what you were thinking of…I think you'd look rather nice in a maid's outfit. Just to say it…" Itachi turned a little pink. Kisame smiled almost cruelly as he stared at the ebony haired boy. The picture got dirtier and dirtier as he drank more sake.

His teeth nipped along Ita's collarbone as the boy arched his head away, showing more flesh. One rather hard nip drew blood, and Kisa slowly licked it away. Ita mewled again, his body so hot against Kisa's. His body pressed harder against the older man, earning a soft growl in response. He smiled, pressing harder downwards. Kisa growled again, his nails digging into the boy's sides as he hauled him upwards. The skirt was lifted a little bit, showing Itachi's joy. Kisa stared hard at the lad, his own eyes dark with lust. Ita mewled softly, his cheeks a soft shade of pink, his eyes a darker shade of black to show his own.  
"Kisa-sama, you zoned again." The shark shook his head roughly. Where were these evil thoughts coming from? (A/N: They were coming from the deepest darkest most sex crazed half asleep part of my mind that loves yaoi the most. ^-^)

"Sorry. Can't help it. Sake does that to me." It also made Ita look almost child-like in the light of the kitchen. Kisa growled softly, hitting his head lightly. Ita's hand grabbed his.

"Don't…I don't want to see you in pain…" Itachi brought the hand to his cheek, his eyes closing. A soft sigh slipped out of him. "Your hand feels so warm…" A smile lit his face when Kisa opened his hand and spread his fingers out. His nails brushed lightly against Itachi's hairline. Itachi's eyes remained closed, and after a moment, Kisa could hear the soft sounds of snoring. Kisa sighed, still smiling, as he got up. His arms wrapped around the Uchiha, carrying him like a man would his wife on their honeymoon. Ita mumbled something, curling up to Kisame's chest like a child. Kisa smiled, setting him gently in his (Kisa's) bed. The younger male sighed, curling into a ball. Kisame smiled and slipped into the bed with him, laughing softly when the boy curled to him. His body was warm, and smooth. The man sighed, closing his eyes and willing sleep to overtake him.


End file.
